1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying and dragging game animals and more particularly pertains to a new game carrying device for carrying game animals, especially through rough terrain such as woods or fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for carrying and dragging game animals is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for carrying and dragging game animals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,064; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,356; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,130; U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,102; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,164.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game carrying device. The inventive device includes a handle member with proximal and distal ends, a central opening therethrough. The proximal end of the handle member and the central opening define therebetween a gripping portion on the handle member designed for grasping by a hand of a user. The handle member has a bore therethrough extending between the distal end of the handle member and the central opening. A first end of an elongate flexible member is coupled to the distal end of the handle member. A second end of the flexible member is extended through the bore of the handle member from the distal end of the handle and into the central opening such that the flexible member forms a loop outwardly extending from the distal end of the handle member. The loop of the flexible member is designed for extending a limb of a game animal therethrough.
In these respects, the game carrying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying game animals, especially through rough terrain such as woods or fields.